1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable flex-rigid wiring board of which a portion is formed from a flex substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Background Art
A flex-rigid wiring board of which a portion of a substrate has rigidity and another portion of the substrate has flexibility is described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4021472. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.